


My Secret Hero

by Epid13



Category: Original Work
Genre: ... never, Amnesia, BAMFs, Orphans, Physiology, Sidekicks, Superheroes, To Be Continued, Unreliable Narrator, cat lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: With the universe seemingly wider than ever before, there seems to be superheroes and supervillains everywhere. Even overflowing to the moon. You would think our own sun would be the last safe haven seeing as nothing so far can live on it. Without it life us “normal” folk would cease to be, so we have left it alone. Who would have thought we stayed away for a different reason. I mean we should have seen it coming with all the secrets they keep as it is, but that's only because even after never ending near death experiences happening all the time people still panic chaotically. So knowing all that what kind of secrets does the sun hold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in middle school so like 8-9 years ago. Fell free to use or expand on just send me a link of your work please. Sorry it doesn't make much since it was out of order and a rough draft, its also not finished I know later on I wanted expanded on it but never finished it. So point out anything that doesn't make sense or looks wrong I won't be upset or mad. English is my first and only language I have a good imagination but poor thought to wording, typing and spelling skills.

My Secret Hero

For I Am His Sidekick

or

Secret Hero: FIAHS

by Epid

 Intro

      

  The sun the only place without people or superheroes well not that we know of, in the fast amount of space there are heroes everywhere. Some from all planets and different stars, but what about our own.

  How much do we really know about the sun and how it works. I have the pleasure of telling the story of the first hero to the sun perhaps the first to us all, we follow him like the planets themselves.

  Angels, demons, gods, and the devil with the good and bad the yin and yang of life. Most people have both inside them and may change at time.

  There are everyday heroes in life some we might not notice, but they are the big shot super heroes.

  We have come to depend on them, some may to do anything so they don’t leave us. We are animals they are our masters. This may not be our destiny if there is such a thing.

  Take me for an example I don't where I come from, no family, where I feel wrong and alone in the world.

  No one knows of me and why I'm stronger and smarter than humanly possible which is why I keep it hidden like a superhero's secret identity.

  I'm a simple orphan with issues which is why I "help" people like me. I'm a psychologist.

  It's the same day every day and yet I don't wish for more. The only good deed I do is bring in cats and find them homes.

  I train them mostly and give them to my patients to brighten up their mood. This daily routine had changed when i went home one day and he was there.


	2. When a man comes crashing down he loses his Memory.

I decided to take him in, it seemed that he couldn't remember anything.

I helped him and taught him how to do everything. I decided to call him Aran, because he had blond hair and blue eyes. 

He seemed like a giant cat to me. Some would think it was your typical love story, but I treated him like a normal pachinet. 

He had an unusual gift for helping people no matter the risk. Bits of his memory and images appeared now and then.

I started recording what he saw, to see if they would add up. No clues, no leads, there was nothing to piece together.

It was like he was a stray cat to begin with, more so he was like me no past but at older age starting point.

Then he got a vision of a Sun Base, and how there were people who needed help. As he was trying something happened and he came crashing down. 

I thought he was joking at first but his eyes had a serious claridy for the first time since i found him.


	3. A hit on the head to regain memories is not medically sound.

  I decided to take him shopping and if i could gather anything from his visions. Like always there were guys, following for me. They were bothering me, and when he came they tried to beat him up.

  I have to admit he was a key pretty good, for his “first” time (Probably). Just then they all jumped him there were a tone of guys from nowhere and he hit head as he came down.

  I tended to his wounds as he woke up.  I told him there was a car accident and they people that attracted bailed. I tried to take him to the  hospital because he wished to go home.

  Once there he told me he remembered more as he hit his head. As he explained he looked crazy. He said he lived on the sun or maybe in the core of the sun to be exactet. How he was one of the first hero’s and he knew of others.

  He wanted to find his ship and go back before it was to late for everyone on his base. But he still couldn’t remember everything. We had a clue the ship was by a river in a forest.


	4. To the Sun.

   So I found the place and took him there. We found his ship, but it was damaged. I helped him fix it up, though I never told him how I knew how to. I was determined to help him in anyway I could. So we set off and I got to working/ learning the controls. We left for the sun.

   As we got closer I noticed people or "monsters" on / in the sun, and little fire animals. Aran explained they were being oppressed and controlled by the bad guys. they use to be pleasing people but though through threats and brainwashing they became a terrifying army.

   It was amazing on the inside of the base, there are no words to describe it was like nothing I had ever seen. The sun was powered by a single power sores or core connected by tubes and wires to the outside. It was a dark blue pulsating like a heart, it was the souls of the that lived and died here.

 


	5. Everything is on fire.

  Though it was horrifying to see many of his comrades on the base were brutally murdered. It was more concerning to see he had the look of revenge in his eyes. There undateable look of pain and sadness, enough that could drive anyone mad. But he refused to be lowered toward the same evil that had betrayed him.

  He left ina flash after, he had nothing else in his mind, but to find who was incharge. Earlier he had told me the ones he fought were not the rivle leder. At the time i thought he was probably went to find trader though the others.

  So as i pondered i decided to give his comrades a proper burial ground. I mad individual coffins then store them in the ship. then tried to figure out the countroles of the base, to to make sure they were working then.

  Then there was an explosion and one of the walls came tumbling down i protected the core. When he retired he apologized because they found him and were attacking him unintentionally puting the core endanger. Apparently they had already found and were tracking him on earth.

   He defeated the underlings but there was no sign of a leader so we freed the fire people. The people thanked us as we left and headed out back to earth.


	6. Back to Earth.

  When we arrived back a number of heroes were waiting for us or him that is. They had received his first message of help and had found his crashed ship. Holding on to it waiting for him but we had gone before they could help.

   They handed even noticed me or if they did they ignored me so i slipped away as the explained, when he pulled me back in. the hero's though he was crazy for needed help form a "normal" person. But he stood up for me saying I was very smart.

  Though they were scapticale the decided to believe him and thank me, which felt weird. Then they were all going to go back to the base to find the bad guys leader. But I wanted to at least give his comrades a barail. Together they did a fast on saying they would do a real and better one later.

  As they took off he said he would come and find me later. At that present time i didn't see a reason for him to leave but he was worried I would get hurt or thay the would come after me. that was nice and all, but i didn't know what that entailed until i got home.


	7. The End ... ?

My house was completely destroyed along with my cat’s. Though had not realized it at time, the same thing holding back my anger was that Aran had felt seeing his comrades. I held it in my power that was screaming to get out. 

Then the “bad” guy and entourage arrived they were disappointed to see it was only me. As my anger grew restricting it became harder and harder, but I held my ground entail he said something to make crack. He said that since Aran was not around they could just use me as a disposable hostage. 

I started to undo the promise I made to myself years ago. I knew I had Special Powers and could control them but I never did anything with them. All of the Hero’s had arrived, but I didn’t even notes them. They didn’t see me right away either. 

I was beating them down without even moving, I was controlling the earth surrounding us bending it to my will. There I stood probably looking like a monster, but i felt like killing him. All the while the Hero’s trying to do something.

To be continued… never.


End file.
